Mütter
by yoho
Summary: Hermine?“ Da war Angst in Janeks Stimme. Ich kann nichts mehr sehen.“ - Hermine sah sich erschrocken um. Janeks Augen waren blau geschlagen und völlig zugeschwollen. Sein Hemd hatte auf der Brust einen langen Riss. – Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihr.


Title: Mütter

Author: Yoho

Rating: K 

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Hermine?" Da war Angst in Janeks Stimme. „Ich kann nichts mehr sehen." - Hermine sah sich erschrocken um. Janeks Augen waren blau geschlagen und völlig zugeschwollen. Sein Hemd hatte auf der Brust einen langen Riss. In der Hose klaffte ein Loch mit blutgetränkten Rändern. – „Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr.

Authors Note: In meiner Kurzgeschichten-Reihe ist Tonks schon gestorben, bevor Band 7 veröffentlicht wurde (meine Geschichte „Kinderkram"). Und auch bei mir hat sie ein Kind hinterlassen. Der Junge heißt Janek und ist in „Mütter" Hogwarts-Schüler im ersten Jahr.

Harry und Hermine, die beide als Lehrer arbeiten, haben ihn aufgenommen. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn man als Kind zwei Mütter hat.

Ein dickes Danke an miffi für die Korrekturen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot und Janek gehören mir. Hermine, Harry und Hogwarts darf Frau Rowling behalten.

**Mütter**

„Hallo, Hermine!"

Janek huschte hinter Hermines Rücken durch die Küche. Dann hörte sie seine Füße auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schlug zu. Stille.

Hermine rührte weiter in ihrem Topf. Dann drehte sie die Flamme aus und verließ die Küche. Vor Janeks Tür lauschte sie kurz, aber von drinnen war nichts zu hören. Sie klopfte: „Janek?"

„Geh!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht freundlich.

„Du, ich hab' dir nichts getan."

Schweigen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Nein!"

„Kommst du dann raus?"

„Nein!"

Hermine seufzte: „Okay, ich bin in der Küche … falls du mir was zu sagen hast."

Eine Stunde später hörte sie vorsichtig tastende Schritte auf der Treppe hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Hermine?" Da war Angst in seiner Stimme.

„Mhmm."

„Ich kann nichts mehr sehen."

Hermine sah sich erschrocken um. Janeks Augen waren blau geschlagen und völlig zugeschwollen. Sein Hemd hatte auf der Brust einen langen Riss. In der Hose klaffte ein Loch mit blutgetränkten Rändern. Außerdem hatte er eine dicke Lippe.

„Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie nahm ihn auf die Arme, trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf das Bett.

„Liegen bleiben!", sagte sie. „Ich hole eine Salbe für deine Augen."

_Hätte er gleich was gesagt, dann hätte noch ein Zauber gereicht. Jetzt wird's weh tun. Mist, warum bist du nicht einfach reingegangen?_

Janek wimmerte, als Hermine die Salbe um seine Augen herum auftrug.

„Die stinkt!"

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn die Augen einmal zugeschwollen sind, helfen keine Heilzauber mehr. Jedenfalls keine, die ich kann. Da musst du jetzt durch. Es wird leider gleich auch noch brennen."

Für die Lippe hatte Hermine eine andere Salbe dabei.

„Was ist mit dem Rest von dir? Noch was kaputt?"

„Mein Bein."

„Da muss ich dir aber die Hose ausziehen."

„Ist okay."

Er drückte sich etwas hoch und sie zog ihm vorsichtig die Hose über die Beine. Die Wunde über dem Knie war ziemlich tief und voller Dreck. Hermine holte mit einer Pinzette kleine Steine heraus und schmierte die Salbe darauf, die sie auch für seine Lippe genommen hatte.

„Was ist mit deinen Rippen?"

„Nichts."

„Komm, mach mir nichts vor. Du bist zusammengezuckt, als du dich eben hochgestemmt hast. Ich möchte mir das mal ansehen."

Hermine wartete keine weitere Diskussion ab, sondern zog ihm auch Pullover und Unterhemd aus.

„Na wunderbar!" Sie seufzte zum wiederholten Mal. „Du machst Harry Konkurrenz. Zu seinen Zeiten als Auror ist er auch öfters so nach Hause gekommen." Hermine betrachtete die halbmondförmigen Blutergüsse auf Janeks Brustkorb, die ohne Zweifel von Schuhspitzen herrührten.

Sie trug die Salbe gegen Blutergüsse auf und massierte sie in die Haut. Dann drehte sie ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, aber der Rücken war unversehrt.

„Jetzt musst du eine halbe Stunde still liegen. Dann sollte das Schlimmste weg sein."

Hermine kochte innerlich, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wirst du mir sagen, wer das war?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du dann zur Schulleiterin rennst oder dir die Typen selber vornimmst und dann halten sie mich für ein Mamakind."

„Also waren es mehrere?"

Janek war empört. „Du hast mir doch selber beigebracht, wie man sich verteidigt. Denkst du, einer alleine könnte mich so verhauen?"

Hermine lachte, meinte dann aber ganz ernst: „Wenn er viel größer ist als du, dann ja."

„Sie waren nicht größer, aber sie waren zu viert. Und sie haben unfair gekämpft. Zwei haben mich festgehalten und die anderen beiden haben mich geschlagen und getreten."

„Janek, ich will ihre Namen. So was darf nicht wieder passieren. Die hätten dich ernsthaft verletzen können. Das hier ist schon schlimm genug ..." Hermine schüttelte es.

Janek versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sie drückte ihn sanft wieder nach unten. „Ist zu früh. Bleib noch etwas liegen!"

„Es wird nicht wieder passieren", sagte er.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil wir jetzt immer zu dritt sein werden. Sara, Jana und ich."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn: „Und du meinst, deine Freundinnen können dir helfen?"

„Du hast Harry doch auch geholfen, als ihr Kinder wart."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Okay, vergessen wir die Sache mit den Namen. Aber dann möchte ich wenigstens wissen, worum es ging?"

Janek wurde rot: „Das ist aber peinlich für mich."

„Ja dann", Hermine stand auf. „Wenn es ein _Männer-Thema_ ist, kannst du das mit Harry besprechen …"

Janek schluckte.

„Keine Angst, er tut dir nichts. Das weißt du doch. Er wird nur mit dir reden."

„Ich weiß, und nicht eher damit aufhören, bis ich ihm alles gesagt habe."

Janeks Augen sahen schon wieder normal aus. Die Lippe war abgeschwollen und die blauen Flecken auf seinem Brustkorb waren fast völlig verschwunden. Er stand auf und Hermine gab ihm frische Kleidung aus seinem Schrank.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Er nickte und sie verließ den Raum, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben sich anzuziehen.

Als sie gegessen hatten fragte sie: „Also, warum?"

„Aber du darfst nicht sauer werden."

„Versprochen."

„Sie haben mich was genannt und ich erlaube nicht, dass sie mich so nennen."

„Wie nennen?"

„Schlammblut. Sie haben mich Schlammblut geschimpft, weil du meine Mutter bist."

„Aber ich bin doch gar nicht deine Mutter. Tonks ist deine Mutter und die gehörte ganz nebenbei zu einer sehr reinblütigen Familie, auch wenn ihr selber das herzlich egal war."

Janek schwieg. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine betrachtete den Jungen eine ganze Weile. Schließlich fragte sie leise: „Sie glauben, ich bin deine Mutter, weil du ihnen nie gesagt hast, wer deine wirkliche Mutter ist?"

Janek nickte.

„Du kannst es ihnen ruhig sagen. Das ist okay, von meiner Seite. Außerdem musst du dich für Tonks wirklich nicht schämen."

„Aber du bist jetzt meine Mutter. Und ich will nicht, dass sie so über dich reden! Es ist nicht fair."

„Nein, es ist nicht fair", sagte Hermine. „Aber sie werden es trotzdem immer wieder tun."

Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich hinter Janek gestellt, legte einen Arm um seine Brust und streichelte seine Haare.

„Und ich kann dir gar nicht helfen?"

„Nein", sagte Janek. „Dabei nicht. Aber …"

„Aber was?"

„Darf ich weiter sagen, dass du meine Mutter bist?"

„Natürlich darfst du das", sagte Hermine und ging dann nach nebenan, weil sie Tränen in den Augen hatte und nicht wollte, dass Janek das sah.

Der Junge sah ihr kurz hinterher. Dann schaufelte er sich eine zweite Portion Schokoladenpudding auf den Teller. Etwas, was ihm Hermine bestimmt nicht erlaubt hätte, wenn sie in der Küche gewesen wäre.


End file.
